


Deactivated

by AnimeYaoiFangirl100



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Deactivated, Feels, Gen, Sadness, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeYaoiFangirl100/pseuds/AnimeYaoiFangirl100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is a robot.<br/>Or, was.<br/>Now he needs deactivated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deactivated

“I have to deactivate you.” He said solemnly, his eyes portraying what he felt. “I’m sorry. I really am.”

“Come on, Will.” Jessamine said, flicking a strand of blonde hair over her shoulder. “It’s just a machine.”

“No, he’s not.” Will said, his blue eyes sad. “His name is James, and he’s a person.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing that I wrote in class for my journal because I was feeling the feels. I think that I probably could do more with this - there is a realm full of possibilities - but I don't plan on it. 
> 
> Unless people are able to change my mind.
> 
> It's only 54 words, so it's probably not the greatest. But I figured that, since it's already written down, why not?


End file.
